Predalien
A Predalien (or PredAlien) is a Xenomorph spawned from a Yautja. Owing to the Xenomorph's inherent ability to take genetic traits from its host, the Predalien usually has many Yautja features not otherwise found on Xenomorphs, such as dreadlocks and mandibles around the mouth. They are voracious creatures, often shown to possess strength far in excess of human-spawned Xenomorphs. They are apparently rare and are regarded by the Yautja as abominations and an insult to their species.[1] The Predalien is notable for being the only Xenomorph caste created in the expanded universe to have subsequently crossed over into the official film franchise, first appearing on-screen (in Chestburster form) at the end of Alien vs. Predator. The adult creature was then seen in Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem. Predaliens had previously featured extensively in the video games and comic books of the [http://avp.wikia.com/wiki/Alien_vs._Predator_(franchise) Alien vs. Predator franchise]. Characteristics While the Predalien's physical form has varied quite widely throughout its many appearances, the most widely accepted appearance (and the one that has since been used in the movies) is that of a bulkier, heavier-built Xenomorph Warrior or Drone incorporating several traits taken from its Yautja host, most notably dreadlock-like appendages on the head, which tends to be less elongated than on typical Xenomorphs, and similar mandibles around the mouth. Predaliens are taller than both Predators and human-spawned Xenomorphs, standing around 10', and possess greater physical strength than both aforementioned species. They have a paler skin color than most other Xenomorphs, and have been known to produce similar vocalizations to the Predators. The creatures are voracious combatants, combining the lightning-fast strikes typical of Aliens with the brute force of the Yautja, making them deadly opponents to even Elite Predators. Physically, they are incredibly robust, even able to survive submerged in magma for a short time.[1] Their hide is tough enough to shrug off a uncharged blast from a Plasma Caster at point-blank range without displaying any visible damage,[2] a characteristic it does not lose even when struck with a fully charged shot.[1] Intelligence and trophy claimingEdit Predaliens have variously been displayed as being an integral part of the Xenomorph's societal hierarchy, or acting as lone creatures totally independent of any Hive. The Earth Predalien, a juvenile Queen, was shown to be actively building a Hive and establishing an army of Warriors to protect it once it matured to the Egg-laying stage.[2] Conversely, the Abomination on BG-386 did not interact with the Hive on the planet in any way, instead hunting humans independently with no apparent higher goals or motive. Much like the Yautja, Predaliens have been known to mutilate their victims[2] and claim trophies from them, usually the skull.[1] However, it is unlikely this is done in pursuit of perceived honor, as with the Predators. More likely it is an after-effect of genetic memory or instinct inherited from the host, a theory backed up by the fact Predaliens have not been shown to display or otherwise respect any trophies they claim; in other words, while a Predalien feels a basic urge to perform these ritualistic mutilations on its prey, it has no higher knowledge of why it is doing so. Reproduction method It is unknown if all Predaliens can do this, but the Predalien on Earth in 2004 did this to several pregnant women in Gunnision, Colorado (although it's stated that the Predalien was a Young Queen/Praetorian). The Predalien would attach its mandibles to its victim's mouth and start to impregnate the victim with four to five Bellybursters by depositing Xenomorph embryos down the victim's throat through the inner jaw; unlike the Facehuggers, which only impregnate the victim with one embryo. The Bellybursters would then later burst out of the victim's stomach. The Directors consider Chet to be a Young Queen and it uses this method to quickly establish a hive before it becomes immobile with an egg sac.[3][4] Behind the Scenes The first official appearance of a Predalien was in Aliens vs. Predator: Duel. The story was a sequel to the original [http://avp.wikia.com/wiki/Aliens_vs._Predator_(Series_1) Aliens vs. Predator] comics miniseries and the short story Aliens vs. Predator: Blood Time. It follows a squad of United States Colonial Marines that come to the planet Ryushi to investigate a distress signal. Trivia *The look of the Predalien has varied greatly between appearances. While in reality this can be ascribed to artistic licence, in-universe it has never been explained. *The name Predalien is a portmanteau of "Predator-Alien". *In the 1999 video game Aliens versus Predator, the Predalien is red in color and looks more like an Alien than a Predator. It has two characteristic Predator mandibles. *Predaliens take more after their host than human-spawned Xenomorphs. This is possibly because the Predators' genes are more potent.[citation needed] *In the Abomination's first scene in the 2010 video game Aliens vs. Predator, it is seen "de-spining" a human corpse in the same manner as the Predators. This behavior is also seen in deleted scenes from Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem. Stills of Predators skinned by the Predalien are included in Alec Gillis and Tom Woodruff Jr.'s book, AVPR: Inside the Monster Shop. This behavior is thought to be inherited genetically. Furthermore, in the final fight in Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem, the Predalien appears to wait while Wolf removes his Bio-Mask, as Predators are known to do. This, however, caused a lot of debate among fans. *Predaliens are often mistakenly referred to as hybrids, which is not accurate. As with the Runner, they are merely a result of the Xenomorph's natural ability to adopt the characteristics of their host. *Predaliens in some media have been shown to have the non-acidic, fluorescent-green blood of Yautja, although this depiction is far from universal and others posses the dull yellow acidic blood typical of more common Xenomorphs. *The Predalien was added as a playable character to AVP: Evolution via an update. Appearances *''Aliens vs. Predator: Duel'' *''Aliens versus Predator'' (1999 video game) *''Aliens versus Predator 2'' *''Aliens versus Predator 2: Primal Hunt'' *''Aliens versus Predator: Extinction'' *''Alien vs. Predator'' (brief cameo) *''Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem'' *''Aliens vs. Predator'' (2010 video game) *''AVP: Evolution'' ''role in the series'' the predalien appears in dragonstorm101's version of winx club season 1 during the battle of magix, he appered when the winx and specilaists were trying to get draoc and blooms dragon flames back in cloud tower, the predalien appears and took draco's portion of the dragons flame, but zeratul and mewtwo showed them that his flame was corrupted and was given the Celtic dragon flame when he was a baby. draco and bloom activated there powers and while bloom took care of icy, the others took care darcy and stomry, draco took care of the predalien and slain it he takes the body of the predalien as a trophy of their victory, scar gives draco the symbol of the xenomorph hunt, showing that he has slain a xenomorph like creature, and its body was putted on display in alfea for any new students to see the beast that draco has slain and draco was also given the title of the predalien slayer for only a few dragon knights and/or fairies were able to kill a predalien with magic or weapon and live to tell the tale. it then reappear in ﻿Winx club and the predalien, with multiple other xenomorph like creatures called Charger/crusher, grid, Raven, and a bunch of mutated warrior xenomorphs, but the second was made by vrak, and unlike the first, this one was faster, stronger and more agile, and all the mutant xenomorphs came out of a cave at the top of a mountain a view clicks south of alfea. Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Creatures Category:Pre series villains Category:Trix Category:Xenomorph Category:Vraks pets Category:Deceased villains Category:Slain beasts Category:Mutants